This invention relates to flat or spade type drill bits, specifically to a drill bit having an improved more versatile cutting surface with unique center point and concave tipped spurs for drilling into a non-metallic material such as wood, or other relatively soft material, and used in a hand held powered drill, a manual powered brace or drill press.